Well it gets complicated
by thisgirl4398
Summary: At age 17, Hope Mikaelson describes her family. Flashbacks and cute Hope/Klaus moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Good day ladies and gentlemen. I trust you are well and wish for you to have a pleasant experience absorbing this fanfiction with your eyes and other words _hi guys , happy reading._**

* * *

Hope Mikealson had been on a couple of dates with Max. She really liked him. He really liked her. Today Max wanted to know more about her. About her life, about her family, about her weird little habits and hobbies that everyone has. He wanted to know the funny things she believed when she was younger ,the things she believes now, likes, dislikes, etc But most importantly about her. There was clearly something she was hiding, but he was cool with that because after all , they'd only been on a couple dates.

Hope was excited to see Max again , he was so different from her family. He was always caring and kind. He wasn't a bad boy . Hope was sick of bad. She herself could be bad when she wanted to (she was Klaus's daughter after all) and being with such a honest , descent, loving guy like Max was refreshing. And as well as being super nice Max was super Hot. Like gorgeous. 'ohhhh' Hope thought . 'I cannot wait to see those beautiful brown eyes again'.

Max was waiting at the cafe. Then he saw her. She looked beautiful, then again , when didn't she? She had golden brown long, soft hair and strikingly blue eyes that mirrored her fathers completely. Her face shape was much like her mothers, but her mouth was like her fathers'. She was quite tall and had a great figure. Basically she was an overall stunner. She was wearing this.

'Hey Hope' he said shyly. Her returning smile could light up the world. 'Good morning Max' She said. They hugged briefly and he kissed her cheeks . After ordering some brunch food and sharing a few jokes, Max said 'So ... tell me about your family' . Hope laughed. 'Okay but you are going to have to listen pretty carefully to understand' Hope gave him a challenging look.

'I bet you I'll follow' Max promised.

'10 bucks says you won't' Hope said .

Max smiled , confident. 'You're on'


	2. Chapter 2

'I live with my father and uncles Kol and Elijah and aunts Rebekah and Freya. My mum lives with her husband Jackson and they've been together since I can remember.' Hope thought for a moment before deciding that it was safe tell him stuff about her family. She could always compel him to forget but that's not something she wanted to do. Max knew nothing of the supernatural or her family which she found rather refreshing. It was nice to have someone outside who just knew her for her, not by her family or a dodgy prophesy or anything else like that which so many others did.

'Its kind of weird because my uncle Elijah has a huge crush on my mum but at first he didn't make a move because of my dad and then when it was clear that my mum and dad were never going to be, my mum had already met Jackson. For a bit uncle Elijah moved out because my dad actually invited my mum and Jackson to live at our house. But my mum and Jackson decided that it was too weird for them to live at my dad's house so they moved out and Elijah moved back in.'

'Wow' said Max. 'So you live your dad?'

'yeah ' said the youngest Mikaelson. ' And two uncles and two aunts' Hope added, never one to leave any of her family out.

'does that make you a daddy's girl?'

'Honestly, I always have been. I love Hayley and Jack but my Dad is just a tad more special ' Hope smiled recalling a memory from when she was one year old.

-FLASHBACK-

'Jack, can you please take Hope, shes been crying since yesterday!'

'Sure but do you know what's up with her?' He questioned.

Hayley handed over a kicking and screaming Hope to Jackson, took a step back and scratched her forhead , sighing. 'I don't know ... she's not hungry or anything like that. I mean it could be...'

'Could be what Hayley?' Jackson asked. Hope had been great all of last week but just today and yesterday it was like a hurricane had eruppted.

'Well...' Hayley started, avoding eye-contact with Jackson 'That um she might um' Hayley sighed again 'miss Klaus' Hayley finally finished.

Jackson remained silent. Hope continued crying. After many more wails and wiggerling from an uncomftorable Hope, Jack finally gave in. "What do you think we should do?" he asked.

"Well I guess we could call Klaus."

"Agghh god! This is so humiliating! Are you sure that's what's wrong?"

Hayley answered slowly 'yes, but Jack there's nothing wrong with you. I love you ' she tried to reassure him

'I know. I love you ...' he looked down at he distrested baby in his arms 'call him'

 **Klaus is Bold** Hayley is normal

 **What's wrong?**

Hello to you too.

 **I'm just quite busy at the moment, you know with Kol back in his Original body and all**

Its just...Hope's been crying all day

 **What happened, who do I need to kill?**

No its not like that. Um we think its because she urrr misses you Klaus

 **Say that again love**

Urgh come on Klaus I can feel your smirk. Just come to the byou please.

-klaus hung up-


End file.
